Well, This is It
by iWrite72
Summary: When Kaylene Ayarr is supposed to spend the summer in Stratford, & she meets someone JUSTIN BIEBER at the airport, she forgets about her friends, her REAL BOYFRIEND, and everything she left in Florida. Rated M for later scenes.!


The absolute last place I wanted to spend 2 and a half months of my life was with my mother in Stratford, Ontario. I know it's only two months, but it'd feel like forever without all of my closest friends to spend the summer with.

As you may have guessed, I'm not too psyched about this trip, or the fact that we have to be at the airport by three in the morning. I sighed as my alarm blasted an annoying, monotonous beeping tone . It was two in the morning, and it was scarily dark, and my neighborhood was still, and weirdly quiet. I sat there and listened for a minute, then spilled out of bed. _Okay, I'm up._ I thought.

I went downstairs and grabbed a banana and some orange juice, before going back upstairs to shower and pack a carry on. I ran back up my stairs, and in my haze, tripped and fell. _That would happen to me._ My carry on consisted of like, 13 different magazines, a hat, some Kanye West shades, and a change of clothes to prepare for the different weather we'd have there. Stratford, Ontario vs. Talahasse, Florida. You pick.

My mom was bustling in the bathroom, cleaning things up and unplugging this and that. I brushed my teeth and hair, threw on a comfy sweatshirt, and froze. It smelled nice, and the warmth enveloped me, causing me to inhale deeply and smile to myself. It was my boyfriend's, and I knew because it was about five sizes too big, and it had the name of his band, "F*ck Destiny" on it. "And don't you let me go, never. It's me and you in this together. You said you meant forever and I didn't know. Forever was forever ago." I sang to myself, imagining him on stage, singing directly at me, and me blushing heavily as he swept the hair from his eyes, and the bluish-grey of them shone brightly in contrast with the stage lights.

My boyfriend's name was Ryan, and he had dark blonde hair, and blue-grey eyes. He skated most everywhere, and was always calling me to say he loved me. I was so confused as to my feelings for him, I always smiled and said "Yeah, Ryan...I know." and speaking of which, my text notification went off. "Text, text, text. Text, text, text. Yooouuuu've goooot....a text."

**New Message:**

**From: Ryan 3**

**Hey, babe. I'll miss you crazy when ur gone, Think of me and call me when you get there, IDC what time it is. **

**See ya in August. I love you.**

Then, like a tard, I felt myself crying. Geez, what I did for "love." A tear slipped down my cheek, and I wiped it away before slicking on some mascara. _This is your 'official reason' not to cry for ANYONE today. _I smiled. Even though I probably smelled bad, and I wasn't feeling good, I looked kinda pretty. My chestnut brown hair was blending nicely with my blonde highlights. My teeth were nice and white, and my hazel eyes were bright, as if all the pain I was feeling of leaving all my friends was obsolete, and I was feeling fine. I wasn't.

The car ride there was...depressing, and solemn. My older sister was like, passed out in the front seat, and my brother was obviously watching porn on his iPod touch. He had a boner, and his volume was up just a smidgin' too loud. I pulled his left earbud from his ear. "Anna Nicole Smith is not gonna get any closer if your volume's all the way up. Turn it down so I can stop imagining what kind of 'themed porno' your watching. What are they doing? _Making new holes?_" he blushed heavily. "Shut up." he said, crossing his legs, and turning towards the window. "It was a song." he lied. "I bet." I smiled to myself as I looked at my five year old sister sleeping in the backseat. She had her mouth hanging open, and her hair was like, perfect. "Cute." I said to no one in particular.

We arrived at the airport, and went to get our bags checked, yada, yada. Then, as we were standing in line, I bent down to keep my sock from falling off in my UGG boots. As I stood back up, I saw something that immediately caught my eye. I'm not sure if I stared, but if I didn't, I'm not sure how. His caramel colored hair swept perfectly across his forehad, and his light brown eyes were tired...but sexy. His lips were full, and he looked like he could fall asleep standing up. I think I caught his eye. _Time to play with his mind a bit. _I thought. "Hey, mom. Can I go get some coffee or something?" she nodded, and handed me ten bucks. "I want change." she said. "Kay." I said, and walked away.

*JUSTIN'S POV*

When I saw her, I think I stared for a sec, she was beautiful. She had chestnut hair and caramel highlights, and really pretty hazel eyes. I caught her eye, no doubt. I just look like shit today. She asked her mom something, and all I heard was coffee. "Mom, can I get some coffee?" I asked. "Yeah, sure. Go get some." she handed me a twenty. "Justin Drew if you don't come back with at least fifteen dollars..." my mom threatened. "That's all I have until we get there." I nodded. "Sure." and took off.

I searched the crowd for her, and found her, standing in line at Starbucks, only now she had a hat on. I raced to the line before anyone else could get in front of me. I purposely dropped my dogtag, after taking it off and fiddling with it. "Oh, is that_" she turned around and stopped talking. "Hi." I said. "Yeah, that's mine." she picked it up, and I couldn't help but stare at her ass. _Damn, _I thought. _A cute with booty. I'm likin' this chick._ "Here," she said. I'm Kaylene Ayarr, by the way." she said. "And you?" I found my eyes wandering dangerously close to her breasts. "I'm Justin Bieber," I said. "Nice to meet you. And where are you on you way to today?" I asked. "Stratford. Yay, cold weather. I'd rather be in a ditch getting shot at then in that sorry ass excuse for a town." I furrowed my brows. "Hey, I'm going there too. And, that's also my hometown. Thanks." I said, blushing.

"Excuse me, miss, can I help you?" asked the cashier. She forked out all her money. "I got'cha." I said, putting the money back in her sweatshirt pocket. "Whatch'a want?" she thought for a moment. "Just gimme a vanilla bean Frappucino." she said. "Same for me. Two vanilla bean Frappucinos, please." I smiled at her. I could tell she was surprised by my kind gesture. "Thanks, Justin." she said. "No problem." I looked over to see my mom and another lady waving both me and Kaylene over. "That's my mom. Is that your mom?" she asked. I nodded. "Cool. I think we'll be good friends, Mr. Bieber." she said. "Me too, Ms. Ayarr." and we walked to our parents, fingers entwined, wearing stupid grins, and drinking Frappucinos.


End file.
